


Connections

by autumn_morning



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Gen, hwangcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_morning/pseuds/autumn_morning
Summary: Sungwoon as a flight attendantMinhyun as a YouTuber cum travel bloggerA story of how they connected.





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all readers!
> 
> Thank you for clicking on my fic to read! This is my first attempt at writing an English fic on ao3, so I'll very much appreciate it if you could just read with a light heart~
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tugging along an 18-inch luggage in one hand, the man held on to a folded tripod stick with the other, a DSLR camera sturdily placed on top of it. He roamed the area alone, trying his best to look for an empty spot to continue filming his vlog. It was a Monday morning in early August. The waiting area was already buzzing with activity. Passengers were gathering before the gates open; children were running around, adults chit-chatting or on their phones -- a lively atmosphere.

 

But a horrendous situation to film anything.

The man sighed. He had to get footage, yet overwhelmingly loud background noises meant that his viewers would not be able to hear his voice properly. Ultimately, he settled with filming adjacent to the glass panels, which presented a clear view of the airplane he was about to board. He thought to himself, since there was poor audio, he needed his footages to be of good quality, at the very least. And to get that, sufficient lighting was of utmost importance. The weather was fine, and the sun could provide vibrancy to his footage. He flipped over the miniature screen attached to his camera, checking to see if he looked alright.

 

Good.

 

Mic? Check.

 

Camera? Ready.

 

3, 2, 1, action!

 

 

“Hello everyone~ this is Minhyun, and I’m going on board Asiana Airlines flying from Seoul to New York……” He greeted the camera with his signature eye-smile.

 

He dragged his luggage aside before pulling a ticket stub out from the pocket of his black jacket, flashing it for the camera. “I originally bought a business class ticket but I was really lucky to be able to get a free upgrade to first class! So I’ll be able to show you guys how this flight’s first class is like.”

 

Although it was a long flight, he had originally not planned for a footage on the plane. Right till the last minute, prior to leaving his house, Minhyun was constantly searching for places to visit, adjusting his itinerary and listing down different options, making sure that he was able to enjoy New York to the fullest. He needed to rest after all that hard work to prep his body for the upcoming trip. However, an upgrade was certainly welcome. Since this was his first time travelling first class with Asiana, as tired as he was, he decided on an impromptu in-flight shooting, getting more footages and pictures for his YouTube channel and his blog. More than anything, sharing his travelling experiences, sharing the joys and hardships of travelling, was the paramount reason why he chose to start a travel blog, and a YouTube channel in the first place. 

 

 

\--- 

 

The boarding gates were open. It was time to board the plane. Minhyun grabbed his luggage and camera after passing through the ticket-check counter and stepped onto the aerobridge. At the end of the road, he was greeted warmly by the flight attendants.

 

“Good afternoon Hwang Minhyun-nim, and welcome aboard Asiana Airlines.”

 

Minhyun slightly bowed to the reception.

 

And then he saw him again. The only male of the pack.

 

There he was, standing upright, poised. Although his stature was similar to that of his female colleagues, Minhyun noticed him right away. As usual, he donned a set of fitting brown suit and trousers, with a yellow-red-blue three striped tie buckled up to the collar of his inner blouse, complete with a nametag attached above his chest pocket. The male flight attendant placed his two hands in front of him, and upon seeing Minhyun, he approached him with a wide grin.

 

“Welcome aboard Hwang Minhyun-nim”

 

“Let me show you to your seat,” he said, as he gestured Minhyun to follow him, leading him straight to a window seat. Minhyun gave him a thankful nod.

 

“If you require any assistance please feel free to call me~” Minhyun sensed the cheery tone in the flight attendant’s voice. He had always greeted him in a bright manner, his face lighting up every time they met. Minhyun, likewise, enjoyed the flight attendant’s presence as well.

 

“Thank you, Sungwoon-ssi”

 

The flight was set for departure. Minhyun extracted his camera bag from his luggage and stowed away the latter in the overhead compartment directly above his seat. He placed the camera bag on the ground and fastened his seatbelt. Minhyun laid comfortably in the leather seat. Tilting sideways, he extended his camera tripod closer to the window pane to film the take-off into the clouds. As soon as he was done capturing the scenery outside, lethargy took over before long, and he fell into deep slumber.

 

 

\---

 

When Minhyun awoke, the sun was already sneaking closer to the horizon; its rays dying the clouds in the shades of rose and orange, the sky painted in dreamy pastel hues. He glanced around and was pleasantly surprised to find a sandwich wrapped in a cling wrap on the shelf in front of him. He rubbed his tummy. His body was so drained that he had slept through lunch service. Fortunately, the sandwich was available to him at the right time, just enough to curb his current hunger. After enjoying the snack, Minhyun unfastened his seatbelt, slipped into a pair of grey slippers provided by the aircraft and began setting up GoPro cameras around his seat. Later, he picked up his DSLR and continued filming around the cabin, minding his volume as he spoke.

 

“Let’s take a look around the first class cabin, shall we? First, this is my seat. Here are the amenities…the TV…the seat controls…” he steadily panned the DSLR to capture his surroundings. After scanning around, making sure no one was standing in the aisles, he stood up and explored the cabin, filming everything from the restrooms to the galley, narrating his find along the way.

 

And there he was, at the galley. Whispering to two of his colleagues, he was giggling under his breath, trying not to make too much noise. As soon as they noticed Minhyun’s presence, the chattering stopped. The petite flight attendant temporarily excused himself and stepped towards Minhyun, the former oblivious to the two who were exchanging glances and snickering behind his back. 

 

“Hwang Minhyun-nim? Do you need any help?”

 

“Oh no. I’m just filming. Sorry to disturb you,” Minhyun answered, apologetic.

 

Sungwoon shook his head “No…no! No worries!”

 

Minhyun suddenly looked away for a moment, hesitant. Nonetheless, he mustered his courage. There wasn’t harm trying. At most he’ll just get rejected.

 

“Sorry to bother, but do you mind saying hello to the camera?”

 

 …

 

“May I?” Sungwoon leaned towards the DSLR.

 

Minhyun grinned in delight at the flight attendant’s response. He lowered the tripod and watched the small figure endearingly as he waved and beamed for the camera.

 

“Ah yes, dinner will be served very soon, so please wait for it just a little longer~” Sungwoon informed Minhyun, before he turned away to leave the galley. Minhyun flashed him a big smile and nodded. He went back and laid on his leather couch. The sandwich he chomped down earlier clearly did help his hunger, but getting full was another issue. Since the flight attendant reminded about dinner service coming shortly, he decided to be a little more patient and endured, despite knowing that his stomach has started to yearn for a proper meal. Soon, the aroma of food wafted through the air. A while later, flight attendants pushed metal trollies down the aisles, serving the passengers their hot meals on white elegant dinnerware.

 

He spotted Sungwoon coming along his side of the aisle with his trolley. Minhyun made sure that his cameras were rolling before his meal was delivered to him. As the flight attendant inched closer to his seat, Minhyun constantly blinked with dilated eyes, his line of sight focused entirely on the small flight attendant.

 

The trolley finally arrived in front of him.

 

“What would you like to have? I have steak and bibimbap~”

 

“Steak please,” Minhyun answered.

 

Minhyun observed the flight attendant work intently, his eyes following his every action. He silently watched him put down the plates and bowls carefully. His pale veiny hands handed over the dishes and aligned the cutlery for Minhyun, ensuring everything was arranged properly.

 

“Enjoy your meal!” Minhyun finally snapped out of it, only to realise that the flight attendant was done with everything.

 

“Ah yes…thank you!” he thanked him hurriedly before he headed off to serve the next passenger, and started filming his review on the in-flight meal. He thought he had heard a small chuckle, but he quickly dismissed it.

                     

 

_Must be part of my imagination…I guess…_

 

\---

 

Fourteen long hours had gone by. The plane had finally touched down at John F. Kennedy Airport. It was still daytime in New York City.

 

Firstly, he needed to check-in to his Airbnb lodging. Jetlag had caught up with him – it was already around 2 am in Seoul. Minhyun stepped into his studio apartment. As expected, like what the owner had described, the home was “art-filled” and “exquisitely-furnished”, furbished with brick and wooden walls, the apartment gave off the feeling of a small cottage, located in the heart of the metropolis.

 

Minhyun was appalled by the vintage residence. The interior was maintained in a good condition. The bedsheets filled the bedroom with a slight floral scent. He tidied out his baggage and took a quick shower. He grabbed his phone to take a few pictures and uploaded them to his social media accounts. He was excited to share his whereabouts with his viewers. He loved to see how they react to his posts; sometimes leaving encouraging messages to “enjoy your time there” and “be careful of things”. Sometimes giving recommendations for places to visit, to dine, to explore. If he was intrigued by a certain place, he would search that up on the internet and gave the place a shot. As for the next day, he had thought to visit somewhere near the vicinity before he was fully energised and ready to explore the rest of the city. After hitting “post”, he dropped down to his pillow, and wandered off to dreamland.

 

 

I’m here in NYC!!! The view is spectacular!

 

My place in Manhattan! I might give you guys a house tour~

 

I just collected my New York Pass online! Starting my sightseeing tomorrow!

 

 

\---

 

Everyone~ this is the Metropolitan Museum of Art at Fifth Avenue. I can’t take a video inside so I’ll update my blog with lots of pictures. Do look forward to them!

 

 

Lingering outside the museum, waiting for the clock to strike 10 am, Minhyun scrolled through his social media timeline. The responses from yesterday’s posts were overall positive. Many of his followers were glad that he had landed in New York safely and were eager to know where he would venture later. Even for the most recent update, they were already excited to know that Minhyun was about to enter the most-celebrated museum in the United States of America. Being an avid fan of artistic works himself, it was certain that he pay this place a visit. Minhyun had heard that the museum contained countless exquisite masterpieces collected from all over the world, spanning decades and centuries. Therefore, it was realistically impossible to finish touring the entire museum within a day. He was glad that there was a guided tour in Korean available. He could be introduced to the highlights of the museum's collection and he wouldn't have to worry about language barriers. Great.

 

All of a sudden, someone gave a light tap to his shoulder.

 

It was the flight attendant.

 

“Hello!” The male slightly tilted his head. His bubbly demeanour was somewhat different from the person Minhyun recognised on his flight.

 

Minhyun felt a tinge of awkwardness meeting face to face with the flight attendant – no, it should be Sungwoon. It was the first time he was interacting with him outside his job. Although he was familiar with the professional flight attendant Sungwoon, he knew nothing much of the usual Sungwoon. Taking out the flight attendant-passenger relationship, they were technically strangers. To Minhyun, it was quite surprising to see Sungwoon at the same place he was at, being approached was even more unexpected for him. Sungwoon initiated the approach when he could have completely left him alone, and he greeted him with a jolly expression.

 

“Ah hello…Sungwoon-ssi” Minhyun replied formally, his eyes darting from side to side.

 

It seemed that Sungwoon had sensed Minhyun’s awkwardness. The smaller male leaned closer to Minhyun and tried to engage in a conversation with him.

 

“I’m not working now, so just call me Sungwoon-hyung! And in turn…I’ll call you Minhyun! Okay?”

 

“Ah yes…yes!” Minhyun stuttered, surprised at how fast the elder worked his way to try to get closer to him.

 

Sungwoon snorted at his reaction, facing him with a warm smile. “Are you going to be busy with filming today?”

 

 

“No…no…” Minhyun furiously shook his head.

 

“Great! I came with my colleagues. Do you want to join us? We’re planning to go for the guided tour in Korean at 11 am…” He continued cheerfully.

 

 

“Ah! I’m going for that too…” Everything was decided in a flash. Albeit an abrupt encounter, Minhyun was starting to warm up to Sungwoon and his liveliness. It wouldn’t hurt to have someone he met before to keep him company.

 

“Really?! That’s awesome!” Sungwoon exclaimed. Minhyun gradually turned to look at him. Seeing how excited the smaller one was, he subconsciously formed a coy smile.  

 

“Come! Let's go together! I’ll introduce you to my colleagues!” Sungwoon chirped and signalled for Minhyun to follow him.

 

_It might be nice to go along with him…I think…_

 

 

\---

 

It was a Tuesday morning. Nonetheless, crowds were brimming outside the museum by then, many apparently tourists. As the museum started its day of operation, the group of four joined the already formed line for a mandatory security check. Once they got in, they were instantly mesmerised by the majestic renaissance-styled interior of the museum. Established in 1870, the place looked as if it was opened only in recent years – the building had survived the test of time. Down the hallway, walls were covered over with attention-seeking bright red fabrics printed with the words “The Met”. Intricate carvings were engraved in cuboidal stone pillars supporting the structure’s beams. Cylindrical ones, on the other hand, stood tall and sturdy. The upper part of the interior was designed with arcs and arcs connected to each other, of which were adorned with golden linings. The entire place was a mesh between the ancient and the modern, the old and the new. The group headed directly towards the counters to collect their admission stickers, and signed up for the guided tour. As there was still some time to spare, they decided to explore the places nearby and return to the hallway before the tour started.

 

“Hey! There’s a store there! Why not we go take a look?” one of Sungwoon’s colleague exclaimed, pointing at “The Met Store”. The other nodded in agreement and gave Sungwoon a nudge, a sly smirk escaping her lips. She proceeded to whisper something to Sungwoon, to which the latter’s ears began to gradate to a soft hue of red.

 

Minhyun unknowingly chuckled. He had witnessed the entire scene unfold and tried to hide his sudden burst of glee, concealing his already upturned lips with a cupped hand.

 

As soon as he heard the chuckle, Sungwoon turned to Minhyun immediately, his plump rosy lips forming a pout. He trudged towards him, his ears still pinkish.

 

“Minhyun…do you want to go take a look as well?”

 

Minhyun attempted to forcefully swallow his laughter back down his throat, but he has yet to get over how Sungwoon’s ears went red from conversing with his colleagues. No matter how hard Minhyun tried to suppress it, it was clear that joy was written all over his face.

 

“Sure…sure!” Minhyun replied, and both of them walked side by side into the store.

 

 

\---

 

The store had a wide variety of items to offer, ranging from pricier accessories such as jewellery to cheaper options like stationery and magazines; it had a little of everything on display. Minhyun headed over to the section selling stationery and art supplies, hoping to find something small as souvenirs. This was only his second day in New York. There were many other places to visit, many other things to bring back as a memoir.

 

Sungwoon tagged along, but after a while, instead of looking at the items on the shelves, Minhyun noticed that he was desperately searching around the store, looking quite annoyed.

 

“…Sung…Sungwoon-hyung? What’s the matter?” Minhyun approached carefully.

 

“My colleagues! They said they were coming here to shop earlier right? But they suddenly disappeared!”

 

“These two…” Sungwoon mumbled to himself for a while after scanning around. He then pulled out his phone and furiously typed away, contacting his colleagues who most likely ‘ditched’ him. 

 

Minhyun watched him by his side while picking up some postcards.

 

“They really did run off!!!” 

 

“Damn it!” A sulky Sungwoon grumbled. It seemed to Minhyun that his two colleagues would not be coming for him, for the time being. 

 

“…Hyung…it’s alright. We’ll finish getting our souvenirs and head back to the hallway to wait for them. They have to return for the guided tour anyway.”

 

At Minhyun’s words, Sungwoon pondered for a moment and sighed. Both of them stayed at the store to make their purchases before returning to the hallway.

 

 

\---

 

They found an empty sofa in the hallway and sat down.

 

“Sungwoon...hyung. I have something which I’m curious about…” Minhyun started off the conversation, careful to not annoy the man who had calmed down earlier.

 

“How do you know that I have to call you a hyung?”

 

 

“Ahh that!” Sungwoon’s face lit up. He looked over to Minhyun and proceeded to explain, “For each flight, flight attendants are given a list of passengers’ identities, of course, including their personal information such as their birthdays. So when a passenger’s birthday is going to be spent on board, we deliver a small gift for them if possible!”

“That’s why I knew that you are younger than me” he whispered to his ear and giggled.

 

 

“Now I have something that I’m curious about too!” Sungwoon spoke before Minhyun had any time to reply.

 

“Minhyun, how long will you be spending your time here this time?”

 

“I’ll be spending a week here. You, hyung?”

 

“A week? I only have two days!” Sungwoon groaned at the difference, pulling a long face.

 

“Only two days?” Minhyun was surprised. He had thought that being a flight attendant was a dream job for people who loved to travel around. He heard that flight attendants were able to enjoy a short vacation at their destination before flying back to their home country. Indeed, Sungwoon was given a short vacation, but Minhyun was shocked to learn that it was this short.

 

Sungwoon sighed, his fatigue kicking in. “Yeah…that’s why we can only enjoy our time overseas for a short while each time.”

 

“Then why did you decide to visit a museum this time around?” Minhyun was curious. A museum usually wasn’t the-place-to-go-to if one had a tight schedule.

 

“I flew here last week because of my new flight schedule this month. I haven’t gone to all the attractions back then. So this time, my colleagues wanted to come here, to the most famous museum in the US, so they dragged me along...and then...”

 

 

Sungwoon paused.

 

Minhyun was waiting for Sungwoon to continue his sentence. But Sungwoon seemed somewhat uncertain to do so.

 

He pushed forward “And then?”

 

Sungwoon stared into his eyes, and with an earnest tone,

 

“I happen to be staying at Manhattan this time too...”

 

Minhyun noticed that Sungwoon’s ears were, again, flushed red. He waited for Sungwoon to continue.

 

“I saw your post just now, you said you were at the MET, so I wondered if it was possible to meet you. ” Sungwoon was getting more agitated by the minute.

 

 

_He had seen my postings?_

 

 

"I went to find you immediately," he suddenly clutched Minhyun’s hands tight. “And you were there!”

  

Minhyun was a little taken aback, His cheeks, uncontrollably, began to go rosy. His ears hot. His mind blank. He understood what Sungwoon was trying to get at.

 

 

Sungwoon carried on “You know…I often go on your YouTube channel and blog to search for interesting places to go to during my layovers…”

 

Minhyun nodded along, eyes widening at the confession.

 

“Do you remember the first time I met you? You were flying business class. On the same flight as me! I was so excited but I had to make such a blunder and it was so embarrassing but you were so forgiving…”

 

 

It was a night flight. The airplane was flying in the rain. Minhyun reminisced the first time he met Sungwoon. The male greeted him with much enthusiasm and was passionate in his service. During dinner service, Sungwoon was handing over a beverage to Minhyun when suddenly the plane met with turbulence. The flight attendant ended up spilling some of the beverage on Minhyun’s shirt, to which he apologised profusely for. Minhyun had to constantly ensure him that he was fine and that he had an extra set of clothes in his carrier to change into. Sungwoon insisted on helping, and provided Minhyun with a wet towel to wipe the stain off his shirt.

 

 

“I was so mad at myself…that was my first time meeting you in person and I had to ruin it...”

 

“Then the next time I saw you again, I made sure that I’m more careful in handling the food and drinks even when there’s no turbulence…” Minhyun noticed his lips slowly pouting again; he was getting angrier at himself the more he whined.

 

Minhyun grinned and reminded the elder “People make mistakes, even when they’re careful. Blaming anyone doesn’t solve the issue at hand”

 

Sungwoon bit his lips and nodded in agreement “I know…so thank you…” His words trailed off, his reddened face tucked to his chest.

 

 

Minhyun smirked.

 

“Hyung, you know…in the future, I think you’re still going to see me flying with Asiana quite frequently…”

 

 

“So be careful to not spill beverages on my shirt again!” Minhyun teased him.

 

 

“YAH! If that's the case I’ll be seeing you too so I’ll be EXTRA careful to spill something on you!” Sungwoon sulked at the teasing with his finger pointing at Minhyun, followed by an inarticulate grunt.

 

 

The two were so busy in their own world that they did not notice Sungwoon’s colleagues sneakily approaching them.

 

“…so what are you two doing???” one casually interrupted.

 

Both of them jerked. Upon seeing his colleagues, Sungwoon immediately went up to them all mopey, obviously annoyed that they had ran off without him. Minhyun was simply amused, fascinated by the elder’s protest against them.

 

_It’ll be fun to spend the rest of the day with him…I’m sure._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Writer and Traveler Minhyun !  
> Flight Attendant/Pilot Sungwoon !  
> They’ve crossed paths several times but this one time they just happen to sign-up for the same museum tour during one of their layovers. They end up learning more about each other than the art itself."
> 
>  
> 
> TBH, when I was choosing prompts, I was a little hesitant if I wanted to choose this one. This was the type of plot that I could write about, but I knew nothing much about how airline companies operate, how museums function and even how YouTubers work.
> 
> In the end I chose this prompt anyway. To learn more, I went on a one-day field trip to local museums and referred to anecdotes written by cabin crews and watched some YouTubers' contents to learn about their setups. I did pick up a lot after my little research and I have to say, it was quite a fruitful experience.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely person who suggested this prompt on Moncherifest's twitter and I hope that this was something that you enjoyed, even if it's just a little.
> 
> Have a good day people! ^3^
> 
> P.s.: "The Met" is a shortened name for "The Metropolitan Museum of Art" :)


End file.
